Ginny Waits
by Deiphobe
Summary: AU- What would happen to Ginny if Harry had died during the Final Battle? One Shot


Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

A.N. – All of this occurs in an alternate universe where both Harry and Voldemort died during the Final Battle. Italics are flashbacks.

Ginny's P.O.V.

I'm standing next to the window, staring at the snow falling down. A tall dark haired man is walking towards me. I'm waiting for him to open the door. He disappears from my line of sight next the flowerbed. Bright red flowers hide his feet. Bright red flowers contrast against the emerald grass. I can see my front door, the gold doorknob set on wood that's been stained dark ebony.

Then, the clock began to chime the hour. Twelve chimes echo around the house. I look at the clock my mother gave me.

Harry's hand points to Dead.

I sit down in my chair and sleep, waiting for tomorrow.

Harry always comes, but he never makes it all the way.

_It's the day after the final battle. Harry's funeral was a couple of hours ago. Ron delivered the eulogy that Hermione wrote. He described Harry so beautifully, but his words were impersonal because Harry was dead. _

_I'm standing at my window, staring out over the lawn of the Burrow. I see Harry. He sees me. He smiles at me, and then he disappears._

Harry always smiles at me, even when it's only a dream. His eyes always twinkle, like Dumbledore. It's always a spontaneous smile, as if he can't control his mouth's expression. I place my fingers on my lips and feel them curve up into a smile.

Today is the fiftieth anniversary of Harry's death. We gathered together around his grave again. All of the Weasleys came. Bill and Fleur brought their twins, Rose and Victoire. Rose was with her husband, who was carrying their newborn baby. Charlie came with his wife. His hair is streaked with gray. Percy and Penelope and their son, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren, the oldest of who is now Head Girl, all came. Fred and George came with their wives, and their protégés, who run Weasley Wizarding Wheezes now that Fred and George have retired. Ron and Hermione both came and with them Harry, their son, and Molly and Lily, their daughters.

Tonks and Teddy Lupin came as well. I noticed the engagement ring on Victoire's hand and Teddy's affectionate glances toward her.

I'm the only Weasley who's single. Hermione says it's because my true love is waiting for me somewhere. She doesn't know that I see him everyday.

Harry, Harry, Harry, why did you have to sacrifice yourself?

I flick the lights off and cast Lumos. Then, I head up to my bed.

The Next Day

I'm standing by the window again, waiting for my Harry to appear. He sees me and he smiles. I can't wait here any longer. Slowly, I walk towards the door. I pass a mirror on my way. My hair is vividly red again, the way it was before Harry died. After his death, the color became tamer, more orange than red. I felt strength in my muscles and began to run. There's another mirror on the door. Mum put it there for Dad to make sure he looked ok every morning before he went to work.

I paused at the sight of my face. At sixty-six, I had my own fair share of wrinkles. They were gone, my face was smooth.

I ripped the door open. Harry was right outside.

"Gin, I've come for you," he said.

"Harry, I've been waiting for you," I replied.

Harry grabbed my hand.

The Next Day

3rd Person P.O.V.

Bill Weasley was coming to check on his sister. They always got together for breakfast on Tuesday mornings. He was having a pretty good day. He had just woken up in the arms of his loving wife and seen his family smiling at him from picture frames.

He was walking down the street towards the Burrow, when he saw two bodies on the front lawn. Harry Potter was crumpling Ginny's carefully planted red flowers. Ginny was sprawled on the grass next to him, her red hair fanned out into the grass.

He rushed inside and called his family and notified the Aurors, before going back outside. Ginny looked so much younger and so much happier than he had ever seen her before.

Charlie Weasley flooed into the Burrow. He saw a stack of envelopes on the well-worn table. He picked up the entire stack before heading outside. He handed the one labeled "Bill" to his older brother before opening his own. Ginny's writing looked up at him.

Ron and Hermione Weasley apparated directly outside of the gate. Hermione ran in and threw herself into her husband's arms. Ron was weeping.

"It's like Harry just died all over again," she sobbed. "While Ginny loved him, he was still alive. Now, he's really gone." Ron felt the same way, and tightened his grip on his wife, supporting her just as much as she was supporting him.

Percy arrived with the Aurors, whose faces reflected their confusion. A Healer from St. Mungo's established the time of death, but couldn't determine why Ginny looked so much younger.

Charlie handed Ron, Hermione, and Percy their letters. Fred and George arrived at the same time, and received their letters at the same time.

"Dear George,

Ever since Harry died, I have been visited by his spirit. I know he's been coming to lead me to lead me on. I can't live any longer. If Angelina had died during the war, your life would be incomplete as well.

I realized it yesterday when we gathered around Harry's grave. I'm the only Weasley whose not happily in love and married to the man of her dreams. I'll never have that. My only love is already dead.

George, the only thing I ask is that I be buried next to Harry. I love you, but I love Harry too.

Love,

Ginny"

The Weasleys were crying by the time they finished their letter. Percy, the newest Minister of Magic, swore that Ginny and Harry would be united in death. Upon the utterance of these words, the Weasleys nodded before grabbing the bodies and heading out to Hogwarts. After a few words with the current Headmistress, Lily Weasley, who was the Headmistress, decreed that her aunt would be buried on the Hogwarts grounds. After all, Ginny Weasley had worn an engagement ring given to her by Harry Potter for over fifty years.


End file.
